The Love Of A Wolf
by James dark war
Summary: a wolf who is in love with a pony but who is the pony and will he win a battle and give up something that he would have to spend it on to stay with his lover. note this is only three chapters long but i was crying when doing this so comments are welcome
1. Chapter 1

**The love of a wolf**

**Chapter 1**

In the town of Ponyville every pony was out in the sun until an explosion was seen as every pony was looking until there was two wolfs came in the centre on the town but they were fighting each other as they ponies of the town watch with horror seeing two wolf using magic and fighting.

"Give up" a tall dark black wolf said with and evil smile on him.

"Never" another tall white wolf said while making a magic ball in his paws and fired it towards the wolf.

As he dogged it and fired one back as the wolf did the same but saw some pony he knew as he jumped in front of the ball as it was heading in her direction as it hit him he was laying in the ground as the wolf came up to him.

"Ah now to" he was interrupted by some pony shouting.

"Stop this at once this is the royal guards" as ten guards came in to view as the wolf jumped in the air and left the other behind.

One of the guards came up to the wolf who was on the ground but was caught by the wolf "how dear you interfere with my fight with him" he was holding his neck.

"Let him go" as an alicorn came out of the crowed every pony bowed their heads.

"Fine" he let the pony go and looked at Celestia.

"You are under arrest" as guards came and place chains on him and walked him off to the Ponyville jail.

He was in the cell until Celestia came in just before she began talking another pony came it is a mare unicorn she was a light blue with ice blue mane and tail she rushed to Celestia "Princess Celestia wait".

"Trixie what are you doing here do you know this wolf" she was surprised to see this pony.

She looked down on the ground as the wolf came to the cell bars "Don't tell her".

"Trixie tell me" she was determining to get the answer out of her.

"I can't princess I can't tell you because of where he is from and other things" she had a sad face on.

"Fine Trixie you leave me no choice I banish him away from Equestria for life" she said looking at the wolf.

"No princess wait you can't please don't do it you don't know where he is from" she was crying on the floor.

"Trixie if you want to tell her then tell her it is okay with me now" the wolf looked down to the ground.

"He is from one of the two high powerful wolf families his name is white wolf he isn't bad he is a good wolf just give him a chances he doesn't eat meat at all as it is one of the family way of life not to eat meat his family owns all the wolf and dogs that are related to them that other wolf is from the other high powerful wolf family they wanted to be the ones in charge so they can use the army for bad" she stopped as the wolf began saying stuff.

"I and him are the only ones left of the family we can use magic is something I was never told about in my family even when I did asked they would make up lies" he wasn't looking at Celestia in the face.

"So how come you two know each other so well then" she was looking at Trixie in the face.

"Well we are um lovers he loves me and I love him" she looked to the ground again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I find this all too much to believe in" Celestia was stun to know this.

"It won't matter the now as I will be out here soon" the wolf said in the cell.

"What do you mean by that" Celestia looked at the wolf.

Just then the door to the jail burst open as a royal guard pony came through it with scratch marks on him as he was on the ground then a wolf came through the door "my lord are you in here" he said loudly.

"Yes I am you just came in time" the said in the cell.

As the wolf walked up to the cell as Celestia was in front "please step aside" he said to her.

"I will not" she was making her stand on the ground.

"Don't kill her" the wolf said as the other wolf knocked Celestia out for a few min and he opened the cell door as the other wolf stepped out "thank you Wolf Fast" he then looked to Trixie "come we must get out of here".

"No you go I can handly them just go we will see each other again" she kissed him as he left by the other wolf pulling him to go "good bye my love" she said a he left.

They ran out along with another two wolfs into the forest leaving the town just as it began to rain down over them as White Wolf was walking behind his group with his head down and sadness on him he knows he can't see his love on now they stopped for a rest he just sat there with his head looking down on a puddle he imagine seeing Trixie standing there but it was just a reflection of her in his mind.

But then they heard some pony shouting for them he looked to see it as he wasn't dreaming but it was Trixie but she looked like she just had a fight "Trixie" he ran up to her she collapsed into his arms.

"The evil one wolf attack just as you left" she closed her eyes he was seeing if she was still alive to his relief she was.

We can't go now let her rest then we can go in then" Whit Wolf said to the others as they bowed their heads as a fire got started to heat the pony up as they got their heads down but White Wolf laid next to Trixie.

The sun raise in the air Trixie felt warm as she opened her eyes and saw she was next to White Wolf then it came back to her "Wake up" she shuffled him to wake him up.

"What" he open his eye a little bit but then he shoot up.

"The town you have to help me and save it" she was worried for it.

"I was going to help you just need you to get some rest" he got up and the rest all woken up "okay then let get going I feel the rain coming on they walked off.

They all came to the town edge and saw it looked like a gouts town as the darkness came over and started to rain.

They stepped in and saw houses empty some windows smashed signs hanging from one of their chains they came to the town centre and saw the tall black wolf "I see you came back to die in front of me".

"No I didn't not" White wolf stepped a little forward.

"You know I found this big pony in here and well I didn't want her to interfere with my plans so I take her out just now before you came in here she is" he pulled a dead white alicorn in front of them.

"Princess Celestia" Trixie shouted out with horror and tears.

"You will pay for this Evil Wolf" White wolf said as two of White Wolfs own wolfs came and taken Celestia body away out of what is to become the battle scene "Trixie get out of here" as the other wolf pulled Trixie away and left they two alone in the rain.

They charged to each other with a punching paw in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They meet with the two punches going in their faces as they stumbled to the muddy ground and White wolf fired a magic ball at him as Evil Wolf used a shelled magic to stop it and then fired a fire ball towards White Wolf as he barely got out the way as the ball hurt into one of the houses making to catch fire.

White Wolf used a blinding spell to make Evil Wolf closing his eyes White Wolf got closed and kicked him in the guts as he fell to the ground White Wolf got to him but was grabbed by the back legs and thrown towards another house.

He crashed into it with a tremendous pain as he yells out he tried to get back up but was meet with a magic ball which forced him through the wall Evil Wolf closed in slowly but was hit with a magic ball causing him to crash through some lamp post and post box.

White Wolf came out of the house with blood coming down him he walked back in into the rain as the blood then turned to water like it floated down in to the drains Evil Wolf got up and he fired a few magic bolts at White Wolf he just made a magic shilled.

"Stop this now Evil Wolf for it has gone on long enough too many of our wolfs and dogs have died for this battle" White Wolf said as he was fighting the pain.

"And many will still die unless you give in" he said looking at White Wolf in the eyes.

"Never" he charged again dogging magic bolts as he got near as he was just about to get him Evil Wolf caught one of White Wolfs back leg and twisted it as you could hear the snapping of the bone as he yell in pain.

"Ah guess I just have to kill you know" he was about to but was shoot with a magic bolt from White Wolfs paws but just before he died he managed to get White Wolfs chest as this would kill him.

White wolf tried to walk to where Trixie and Celestia died body was he left the scene as the rain taken out the fire and washed away the blood.

He got to where they were he laid next to Celestia died body "she is gone my lord" a wolf said.

"I know there is still one hope left though" he looked at Trixie "I am dyeing now" he showed her the chest wound "I have to do this".

"What are you going to do" she was crying for him not to do anything.

"I can save her by transferring my life's energy into her giving her to live again but not for ever she isn't immortal now but it will give her the chance to see her sister grow up into a fine mare I am sorry my love" he kissed in the lips with tears coming down her.

"No wait" Trixie was being held back by the other wolfs she could only watch tears coming down her.

He lifted his paw to where his hart was and started to create a magic ball he was feeling the pain and his life began to come out of him as he was done then pushed it into Celestia chest as the wound on her body had gone away.

He collaps to the ground Trixie was let go off she ran to him "listen love tell her not all things may seem bad just because they have a bad reputation in their history and do me one last thing" he said to her looking her in the beautiful eyes.

"Yes what" she holds him tightly to her chest with tears running down her face.

"Kiss me one last time" they closed in and their lips were meet.

She broken off he was died his eyes were closed and his heart was no more beating way his was gone Trixie cried over his body.

It has been a week after the incident Celestia agreed to make a peace treaty with the wolfs and White Wolf was buried Trixie was looking over his grave it said "To White Wolf died saving his kind from an evil path and saving a town he will never be forgotten RIP" she was crying.

After she been to the grave she was in her house Celestia came in and to check on her but as she had a shock face on with tears coming down her to what she saw Trixie with a rope around her neck and hanging there Celestia saw a letter she open it. It said "to whoever finds me I had killed myself for I can't live on without my lover no more I can't stand on not seeing him with me or next to me as I wake up in the morning any more so I did this to be with him once more please burry me next to him in the bedroom you will find some pony there please take care of her good bye to you" Celestia was crying as guards came in and saw the scene as well.

She got her wish she was placed next him in the ground and Celestia was standing next to a baby filly she was the Wolfs daughter and daughter to Trixie she would be taken to the wolfs kingdom to be looked after by the wolfs and protected by them and Twilight and the rest forgave her for what she did in the past as the rain was coming down and sadness swept the kingdom not just theirs in the wolfs kingdom howling's could be heard for they lost the greatest powerful family that ever lift in the kingdom not all but a new generation of them good bye my fans.


End file.
